


Windswept

by Aspidities



Series: Smutcation Quickies [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Asami, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Asami has been waiting three long years for Korra to get home, and going into heat while she waits on the docks was never part of the plan...Smutcation Quickies #4!





	Windswept

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Smutcation Quickies! These are 1500-3000 word one shots for various fandoms, as a way to keep myself motivated during my long two weeks off. 
> 
> Please check out my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for more info, to suggest a quickie prompt, or to keep up on updates!

The docks were empty, no matter how long she scoured them.

Ever since Korra’s failure to arrive, Asami had been returning to the North shipyard, day after day. She waited for boats from the Water Tribe, heart in her chest, and every day she felt the tightness in her stomach increase when Korra did not appear. Every day it was a crucible, and she was beginning to wonder why she even bothered putting herself through it. Aside from that last letter (which she shamefully kept close to her bed, breathing in the alpha’s glacial musk scent whenever the nights drew in around her- which was more and more often these days) Korra hadn’t communicated anything to her or anyone else about her whereabouts, or how she was feeling. For all Asami knew, her troubled friend could be anywhere, doing anything….with anyone.

She didn’t want to acknowledge why it bothered her so much, why she came down here day after day to look for the Avatar, when Mako and Bolin were both off busy with their own lives, their own pursuits. Spirits knew she had enough trouble with Future Industries on her hands, and couldn’t really afford the time to pine over her unrequited crush at the docks each day. Because that’s what she was doing. Pining. As if she was waiting for a mate….but Korra wasn’t her mate.

Korra was just a friend, a friend she hadn’t seen in three long years. And maybe that’s how Korra wanted things to stay. She certainly had given plenty of signals; Asami just wasn’t reading them right. Or maybe she just wanted to read other signals.

The dark-haired omega sighed, feeling the wind prickle her skin more keenly today than it had yesterday. She shifted from boot to boot, balancing her weight as she looked over the crowd of Water Tribesmen coming off the boats, but, as usual, no familiar face greeted her, and her mouth twisted in a sour expression. She felt off, in general; kind of irritable and too-hot feeling, as if she was sick, but she didn’t have a fever, and it wasn’t the season for a cold.

She pulled distractedly at the buttons of her high-collared jacket as she scanned the docks one final time, feeling like the mild spring breeze was a heatwave, for some reason. Asami turned on her heel smartly, deciding to head back to her office and call an end to this madness. Each step felt heavy, as it always did, leaving the docks without Korra, but she drew herself on, ignoring the tensing, strangely familiar feeling in her gut. Perhaps her lunch had disagreed with her, or perhaps the lining of her jacket was too warm for the season, or….

_Oh no._

Asami almost staggered as it hit her; her heat. She was about to go into heat. But that was _impossible!_ As the only heir to the Sato fortune, her cycling had been impeccably timed and regulated since she was a girl, by the finest healers Republic City had on offer. She’d always followed instructions, and her suppressants kept her on a schedule like clockwork. She had her heat only when it was convenient for her, and locked herself in one of the many chambers in the mansion, hand between her legs and sweat dripping miserably down her thighs, until it was over. It never came of its own volition. _Never_.

Except…

There was that one time, when she and Korra had been trapped in close quarters by the Earth Kingdom, and it had almost taken her then. She’d been lucky they escaped in time for her to access an emergency supply of supplements, but still. That was how she’d learned that the Avatar had an unusual effect on her cycling pattern; namely, disrupting it and sending her into almost full-blown heat whenever the young Water Tribe girl so much as looked her direction. She’d had a lot of trouble keeping that regulated, but it was easy to be distracted with so much going on, and the Red Lotus on their tail, so she’d managed. And when Korra had been broken and beaten by the poison, shell-shocked and hollow, she hadn’t much felt like cycling then, to be sure, and it wasn’t long after that until her friend returned to her family in the South, so the problem had essentially solved itself. She hadn’t gone into any unexpected cycles since then. Since Korra had been gone.

 _But Korra is still gone_ , she argued with her tingling skin, which was beginning to sing for want of sensation. _Korra is gone, and you can’t go into heat right now, there’s too much going on._

Her body didn’t want to listen, however, and her pulse raced, thudding in her ears as her stomach curled like a cat, sending tendrils of fire down to her lowest extremities. It was coming fast now, much too fast. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized, haplessly, that her pining had only exacerabated her body’s primal call for an alpha, as if sensing her need and distress over Korra’s failure to appear as scheduled.

Perhaps because Korra had been on her mind for the last few days, she now found herself unable to stop thinking about those big blue eyes, her crooked grin, her soft brown skin shifting over her muscles as she lifted a rock…Asami shook herself, taking a deep breath. Her nostrils flared, seeking that familiar alpha scent, and she almost thought she scented it, taking in a few, frenzied draughts of air before she blinked back to awareness and it occurred to her that that was impossible. Korra wasn’t there. Korra was probably miles away.

But that scent was what she needed, that she was sure of. There was only one option now; she realized she needed to get herself home, find Korra’s letter, and lock herself in her heat chamber before every alpha in Republic City came calling. There were already several Earthbender dock workers looking around curiously, scenting the air. One had already zeroed in on Asami, and was staring, clearly connecting her with the smell of omega heat.

She hurried to her car, and slid behind the wheel, almost beginning to pant as sweat beaded on her forehead and began to drip down her back, ruining the fine silk of her blouse, and that was to say nothing of her panties. Her hands clenched and unclenched on the steering wheel, as her vision sporadically blurred and her mind became a morass of swirling, tantalizing images. Korra lifting a peach to her mouth, the juices running…Korra’s lean form splashing into the pool…Korra facing down Zaheer, looking brave and determined, all alone…

She shuddered, and turned the key in the ignition. Have to get home, she thought, as her mind became hazy once more. There’s suppressants at home, and, if those don’t work; the chambers. The Satomobile roared to life, and she guided the smooth blue nose of the beast onto the road, only trembling a bit. She didn’t spare a glance back behind her; all of her thoughts were ahead, on the suppressants she kept in a small phial beside her bed. She didn’t see the few alphas that peeled off from their work fellows and followed her in their own van, each looking intent.

But Korra did.

The young Avatar stepped from the shadows between two shipping containers, her brow furrowed. Days earlier, she had come into the city on her own, seeking some peace and reprieve before she gathered herself to face her friends and admitted that she was a failure of an Avatar, cut off from the line of cosmic energy. She just needed time to do that, the waterbender had told herself, and ignored the voice inside that hissed that she would need all the time in the world before she was ready to see Asami. There was something harder about seeing Asami in her broken state. She didn’t want her friend to see her this way, and what’s more; the long separation of three years apart hadn’t lessened her feelings toward the beautiful young omega. If anything, it had strengthened them. Being around Asami…that wasn’t something she was ready to face yet.

But spying on her…that was a little easier.

It grew harder when she realized why the omega was returning to the docks, day after day. She knew Asami was waiting for her, and that filled her with chagrin and remorse. She knew she shouldn’t have been spying on Asami in the first place, but all of that didn’t matter now. The situation had changed. When the wind brought her the first sweet sips of Asami’s jasmine-blossom scent, she’d nearly swooned; standing stock-still in the dark alleyway, inhaling the omega’s pheromone call with a blissful, stupid smile on her face. But the smile faded when the scent had changed, becoming more beguiling, more intense, and Korra, inexperienced alpha as she was, knew that something was different.

Asami was in heat.

Asami had never cycled around her before. She had dealt with the onslaught of multiple other omegas and their heats before; half of Republic City, it seemed like, wanted to broadcast to the Avatar when seeking a mate. She’d had to fend off quite a few lusty omegas, but never Asami. Never the cooly reserved Sato heiress, with her keen eyes and long, slender hands, so quick with a deft solution. The idea of her losing that composure…becoming overwrought with desire and panting with need, eyes blown black in her lust….Korra swallowed heavily and felt her simple Earth Nation pants tighten as her cock swelled to life.

Her eyes narrowed, however, as she noticed a group of other alphas furtively sneak away from the other dock workers. Two males and a female, all earth benders. She could sense the same stress, the same tension in their bodies that she felt thrumming in her veins; they were following Asami, drawn by the call of her heat. They grouped haphazardly into a white work van, and it sped off after the Sato heiress’s all-too-identifiable vehicle, plated in cobalt blue and steel chrome. Her stomach sank, and a fist of rage pooled in her chest, tightening her throat. _No._

 _Let them follow her!_ Her rational mind tried to object. _The mansion has guards. Asami can mate one of them if she’s willing. She may be. You don’t know. You’re not her mate. You haven’t even told her how you feel. It doesn’t matter if she was waiting for you here…_

But it did, it _did_ matter. All of Korra’s trails and tribulations had hollowed down to this; Asami had been waiting for her, and because she had failed to arrive, these alphas were going to try to claim her instead. Her lip curled and a snarl ripped through her chest, startling a nearby group of pigeon-rats. She couldn’t let that stand. Broken Avatar or no, she was an alpha, and an omega in heat had been waiting for her. She could not allow another to claim Asami. The thought made her insides cramp with agony. No matter what it did to their friendship, no matter that she wasn’t worthy of such a mate…she needed to get to Asami before those alphas did.

Korra pulled her glider stick out from a tarpaulin and struck it on the ground, springing the wings free. She leapt into the air, and followed the van, the wind whipping up sticks and dust into her hair, but she didn’t mind. She had only one thought that mattered: _Asami. Get to Asami._

Asami, meanwhile, had made it to the mansion, but was having trouble operating her own front gate. Her heat-addled brain kept encouraging her to stop, slide her hand down her panties, and play with the gathering slick around her swollen clit until a worthy alpha arrived to mount her, breed her, mate her. A moan ripped through her lips, frustrated, and she pawed at the gate lock, unable to comprehend something as simple as finding the key in her oversexed state. She sagged against the gate, and pressed her cheek to the cold metal of the bars, which soothed her, but only a little. Her heat had never overwhelmed her this quickly before. Her rational brain was alarmed, terrified, even, but it was far away; unimportant. Lust was the only beating force left in her mind.

As if on cue, a van came roaring and screeching up her drive, and an alpha male jumped out almost before it had thrown itself into a halt. He was unbuttoning his pants even as he jogged toward her, his lip curled over his teeth as he scented her wanton pheromones blasting the air, broadcasting her need. _No,_ Asami thought wildly, _no, I need Korra, I need Korra, not him-_ But her heat was keeping her quiescent, struck dumb against the gate as she helplessly watched the strange alpha’s loping approach. His cock bobbed with his stride, and she watched it almost hypnotically, even as her rational mind screamed for her to _run, run, run._

The female and male alphas were catching up, however, having left the van still running in Asami’s long circular driveway. The female let out a snarl and sped up, stamping with her feet to kick a rock out. She was successful, and managed to knock the first alpha down before he could reach the gate. Asami’s throat contracted as her primitive brain sent a wave of wetness in approval. _Yes, yes. Prove yourself worthy. Challenge_.

A roaring, whipping tornado of wind appeared between Asami and the advancing alphas, kicking up enough dust that the omega needed to shield her eyes. She squinted, looking up to try to find the source of the new contender, and her heart leapt into her chest, wildly beating. Her nostrils flared, and she could smell something familiar on the wind, something that sang to her of ancient, primordial dominance and ageless glaciers carved from blue ice.

“Korra?” She croaked in disbelief, her voice raspy from the dust, but before she could process the impossibility, hands curled around her wrists and pinned her to the gate. An unfamiliar, vaguely unpleasant scent unfurled in hot breath beside her ear, and despite herself, she found her back arching, pressing to the strange cock behind her. The female alpha had found her and was grinding her into the gate while the wind whipped around them. Asami cried out, both in shock and lust.

A roar decimated her earlobes and a hot, searing blast of wind knocked the strange alpha away from her, sending the earthbender tumbling away with a yelp. Korra appeared, eyes blazing and hair flung around her face in the fury of her airbending, moving her arms to direct a forceful blast of wind at the second contender, who was making a stand, attempting to throw waves of earth at the Avatar. She snorted contemptuously at him, and snarled, sending a spire of earth jutting up between his legs, and the male yowled like a struck cat, clutching himself and wincing as he sank to his knees. She whirled, still snarling, to challenge the last alpha, but that earthbender had already come to his senses and was sprinting back toward the van.

 _“Korra!”_ Asami cried out, and her gratitude at being rescued mingled with her throbbing, primal desire at seeing the other alphas defeated, and poured into her already-ruined panties. She pulled at the Avatar’s loose earthbender clothes, uncaring of where she’d been, uncaring of how she was here now. All that mattered was that Korra was here, standing in front of her, panting with the lingering flares of her hackled rage, eyes wild and wide.

“Asami.” Korra said, as if her name could speak for volumes left unsaid in three years worth of absence, and strangely, it almost did. The Avatar looked down at the omega’s hands pulling insistently at her clothes, and then again into her eyes, boring deep, and she took a step closer. “I…saw them come for you… _smelled you_ …I…”

But the rest she gave up in a strangled cry as she lurched forward and cupped Asami’s cheek, rubbing her sweat and dust-streaked lips along her neck as her thumb traced the omega’s rich red lips, drawing a moan. The Avatar inhaled her scent, breathing alongside her throbbing, pounding pulse, and Asami let out a tiny whimper. Korra moved her hands from Asami’s face to her hips, and pulled her roughly closer, nudging against her neck with her teeth bared.

“Tell me to stop.” She intoned, gravelly and hoarse. “Tell me to stop because I _can’t._ ”

“Don’t stop,” Asami told her, and pulled the Avatar to her lips for a kiss. She moaned deeply into Korra’s mouth, feeling the exploratory heat of her tongue, and the slick glide as they met. Her hands clutched at Korra’s body, feeling like she would evaporate into nothingness; a fantasy just like so many of Asami’s frustrated dreams these last three years. But the Avatar remained solid, and it was Asami who was melting, keening against her strong form.

“I missed you,” She told Korra when they parted lips, and told her again and again as Korra kissed her clavicle. “I wanted you…oh _Korra_ I waited for you for so long…”

“I know,” the Avatar shushed her, mildly, and bit at the ridges of her collarbone, making her gasp. “Hold on. Need to get inside.”

For a moment Asami genuinely didn’t know if Korra meant inside the gates or inside of _her_ , but either way she was fine with it. She clutched the Water Tribe alpha’s strong shoulders, feeling a swoon coming on, and clung tightly. Korra bunched her muscles, gripping Asami tightly to her chest, and grunted as she leapt into the air.

For a moment they were weightless, and Asami’s hair flew around her face as she buried her mouth against Korra’s neck, whimpering and lost in her confused, frantic need. Then her stomach dropped and they tumbled into a cushion of air, which steadied underneath them long enough to guide her feet gently back to the ground on the other side of the gate, close to the mansion’s steps.

She blinked; for a moment she completely forgot whose house it was, and how to get the door open. Then Korra’s impatient growl unfurled beside her ear and she jumped, remembering. This time, the key appeared in her fumbling fingers when she pawed her skirts, and she managed to jam it into the door and turn the lock successfully, although with Korra huffing behind her, she didn’t know how.

Almost as soon as the door was closed behind them, she was slammed up against it, and Korra was all over her, snarling hotly as if there was still a contender nearby. The alpha’s aggression should have alarmed her, or frightened her, but instead another warm gush flooded her already-slick sex and she moaned appreciatively, threading her fingers though the alpha’s newly-short hair (which she dimly approved of). Korra bit her neck; lightly, but just enough to hold her in place, and she startled them both with her cries.

“Wanted this,” Korra told her in hot, panting breaths as her hands roamed. “Wanted you.” She roughly popped all of the expensive gold buttons on Asami’s jacket open, exposing her silk blouse which was uncaringly shoved up as well, tearing as it went. “Spirits, your body…so _fucking_ gorgeous…”

Asami didn’t care that her fine clothes were in tatters. Her head lolled on the door and her normal, composed self was gone, somewhere back at the docks while she let out a series of soft mewling whimpers as Korra bent to graze her nipples with her hot mouth. The Avatar was pushing insistently into her belly with an iron-hard bulge, thrusting as if she was seeking any sort of relief, and Asami hitched her legs around Korra’s waist, hoping to give her more surface to grind on.

Korra grunted approvingly, and her hands slid up Asami’s legs, fingering the edges of the exposed garters holding her stockings up. Her fingers met the flood of slippery heat drenching the omega’s upper thighs and she moaned, low and throaty, meeting Asami’s darkened eyes. The omega arched, bucking for more contact, and Korra’s fingers curled around the sodden scrap of fabric that had once been an expensive lace pair of panties. She pulled, and they gave way as easily as wet paper, leaving her free to explore the silky-wet sweetness below.

“Korra,” Asami panted, insensate. The emptiness inside of her was too much to bear. “Please, oh _please_ …”

The alpha growled deep in her chest and it only made Asami mewl harder, arching to her fingers. But then Korra was carrying her, aided by a gust of wind, up the stairs of her mansion, past the winding hall, and down the simple corridor that led to her rooms. The door flung open on a blast of air, and Korra carried her inside, draped over her body like a fur, and laid her down on the bed. Asami let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding and splayed her legs open invitingly as the Avatar shucked her clothes, hurriedly.

Although she needed Korra inside her like water to a parched throat, Asami took the opportunity to let her eyes roam hungrily over the alpha’s lean, muscled body, crisscrossed with the white lines of scars, and she moaned her approval. She was going to be claimed by not just a strong alpha, but the alpha, the Avatar, and she couldn’t be more proud of her prospective mate.

As if sensing her thoughts, Korra’s eyes rounded, and a sad look crossed her face. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there, when you were waiting. I wanted to be, but I just wasn’t ready. I didn’t feel like I was wor-“

But Asami was slithering off the bed at that, kissing her to swallow that insecurity, that self-doubt. “You _are_ worthy,” she told Korra as her hand wrapped insistently around that strong, pulsating cock, pumping as a creamy pool of pre-cum oozed from the tip to glaze her knuckles. “You’re mine. _My_ alpha. My choice. I was waiting for you, and only you. Don’t you get it?”

Korra groaned, grabbing Asami’s wrist to still her actions. “Stop that,” she told her, “unless you want me to spill in your hand instead of inside of you.”

That did the trick. Asami released her length, and lay back, coaxing Korra to follow her with a bent finger, and she guided the alpha’s lean body over hers, gasping as the tip of the alpha’s cock caught against her thigh. Korra shuddered and reached between their bodies, kissing Asami as she lined the head up with her dripping entrance.

“Are you sure?” She asked her, one final, panting time, eyes searching for Asami’s in the heat of the moment, the chaos of everything. “I want you but we don’t have to do this…”

Asami nearly wailed in frustration. “Yes, we do,” she informed Korra, writhing under her. “Fuck, just get inside me, Korra, _please_. I need you.”

Her need was strong enough now to be radiating out of the very walls of the mansion, and she thought she would cry if she wasn’t filled soon. It brought tears of joy and relief to her eyes as she felt Korra grip her hips for leverage and thrust in, the broad head catching on her inner muscles before finally popping inside. She cried out, feverish, as Korra’s smooth strokes continued, gentle and slow, but filling her so utterly that her breath was forced out of her lungs. When the young alpha finally bottomed out, she gasped for air.

“Ahh! So full,” she told Korra, panting into her ear. “Keep going, _please_. Fuck me, Korra, I _need_ you.”

The young alpha groaned at that, and took hold of her neck in a bruising, punishing grip with her strong teeth, as her hands molded around Asami’s waist. The speed of her thrusts increased, steadily and surely, until she was pumping into the dark omega at a furious, slamming pace. The feel of her teeth threatening a mating bite, combined with the steel rod of her pounding cock drove Asami wild as she thrashed below Korra, scratching red welts down the alpha’s back in her pleasure.

Korra, for her part, was lost in heaven. Asami was like clenching, grasping silk all around her, slippery wet and gushing with slick. Her base was pounding, throbbing with her need as she growled and grit into the omega’s shoulder, feeling her thrusts become jerky, uneven as her want grew more intense. She fell into a rut, snarling her victory to the roof of the mansion as she jarred her hips into Asami’s plush softness, wanting to claim her, wanting to let any other alphas know whose mate she was.

The tightness massaging her cock became unbearable; Asami arched with a spasmodic cry, and more wetness gushed over her base, signifying that the omega had orgasmed already, but it wasn’t enough for Korra. She hitched Asami’s long legs higher around her waist, hitting deeper, and thrilled to the hoarse cry that she wrenched from the raven-haired beauty. Holding on to those sweetly-rounded hips for dear life, she sped up her thrusts again, feeling herself bottom out with every stroke. Nudging up against her omega’s cervix, about to deliver a load of her seed…she knew this was beyond a doubt the only thing she wanted for the rest of her life.

Her base swelled, rising with the throbbing force of her knot, and, without thinking, she had begun to rub it insistently against Asami’s entrance, teasing her clit back to life as the omega moaned greedily, opening her legs wider for the intrusion. Korra gasped as she felt her knot begin to sink inside, and she couldn’t help but thrust forward, aiding the pop inside with the rough jog of her hips.

“ _Korra_!” Asami screamed her name, and another shockwave gripped her cock like a vice. She nuzzled the bruise she’d made on the omega’s neck and licked at it, sending another ripple through the omega, who panted below her.

The heat and pressure molding around her knot was almost unbearably pleasurable, and her tip was wrapped in velvet softness. She gave a few short thrusts, but it wasn’t needed; she was about to cum. Her brain narrowed down to her deepest wants, and she snarled, giving in to her primal need. She could see, in her minds lustful eye, Asami filled with her seed, rounded with her cum, and her thoughts went further, showing her images of Asami pregnant with her pups, nursing her litter...bearing her mark. Her mind was made up in an instant. She sank her teeth into Asami’s velvet neck, right at the join of her shoulder, and laid her claim, as her cock gave a final jerk and her cum erupted into the omega’s welcoming depths.

Asami shuddered and cried out below her, and turned, twisting so that she could grab Korra’s neck with her teeth, and delivered her own bite, which only sent Korra into another frenzy of explosions. Together, they moaned and rocked into the hold, each reluctant to let go as they staked their claim on each other, binding them as mates. When at last the shudders faded, and the last trembling gasp of orgasm was released, Korra let go of her bite and laved at it with her tongue, lovingly.

She tightened her arms around Asami, who was beginning to doze off, her eyelids drooping, and silently promised her: _no more waiting for me. No more sad nights. I’m here, whole or not, and I’m home._

_I’m home._

**Author's Note:**

> I just can’t keep to 3k words, can I? Damn it...
> 
> Follow my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for more info on how to submit prompts and to keep me motivated to produce more!


End file.
